


Wino Truskawkowe

by Jam_The_Hedgehog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Jam_The_Hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes wpada z świąteczną wizytą do panny Hooper.<br/>Zapraszam Was na świąteczny  fluffowy one-shot, czyli ma być wesoło, puszyście i przyjemnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wino Truskawkowe

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik mocno spóźniony, ale lepiej późno niż wcale, prawda?  
> Enjoy.

_**Molly, co robisz? -SH** _

_Nic szczególnego._

_**Nawet nie mów, że oglądasz Kevina. -SH** _

_Okay._

_**Co „okay”? -SH** _

_Miałam nie mówić._

_**Och, jasne. To znaczy, że nie masz nic przeciwko, abym do ciebie wpadł. -SH** _

_To było stwierdzenie czy pytanie?_

       Dzwonek do drzwi rozwiał wątpliwości. Molly z westchnieniem wcisnęła pauzę, gratulując sobie w duchu zakupu dekodera, a na cyfrowym ekranie spadające żelazko zamarło w połowie drogi do łepetyny bandziora. Wsunęła nogi w kapcie, zastanawiając się, jak długo Sherlock czatuje już pod drzwiami i ruszyła aby otworzyć, po drodze zawadzając o stojącą w rogu choinkę.   
Kiedy dotarła do przedpokoju, natarczywy dzwonek rozległ się po raz drugi. Chcąc nie chcąc, wpuściła gościa, wzdrygając się, gdy zimowy chłód wtargną do mieszkania.  
Sherlock stanął na progu i przez chwilę stanowił doprawdy osobliwe zjawisko — starając się wyplątać z obowiązkowego niebieskiego szalika i długiego płaszcza, równocześnie strząsał z siebie śnieg, wykonując ruchy, zdumiewająco przypominające zmokłego psa.  
Po chwili szamotaniny mężczyzna zarzucił okrycie na wieszak i wcisnął Molly w rękę małą, papierową torebkę.

\- Powiedziałaś, że mogę wpaść. - Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i z uśmiechem, bezpardonowo wyminął kobietę, aby przejść do salonu.

\- Czy aby na pewno? - Molly równie bezpardonowo zagrodziła mu drogę. Jeszcze nigdy nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że będzie się droczyć z Sherlockiem. Tymczasem patrząc na skołowanego detektywa, Molly doszła do wniosku, że to nie tylko proste, ale również przyjemne.

\- No... Przyniosłem pierniczki? - Sherlock niepewnie wskazał na paczuszkę trzymaną przez Molly. - Chyba pierniczki...

Pani patolog zdołała powstrzymać się od zerknięcia do torebki i tylko uniosła brew. Jednak jakaś jej część dopuściła do siebie nieśmiałą myśl, że zamiast ciastek może znaleźć w środku bliżej niezidentyfikowane części ciała. Upieczone z żurawiną i polane masą czekoladową.

Tymczasem Sherlock przestąpił z nogi na nogę wyraźnie skonfundowany (według wszystkich jego przewidywań panna Hooper powinna wpuścić go z radością i bez problemów). Po chwili wyciągnął butelkę taniego, truskawkowego wina musującego z drugiej, nieco większej papierowej torby i zaprezentował ją Molly. W końcu ludzie lubią prezenty.

\- Wino też mam..., nie wiem, czy dobre. Zazwyczaj nie piję.

Widząc, jak detektyw plącze się i tłumaczy Molly postanowiła nie wystawiać dłużej na próbę jego mizernych zdolności społecznych i wpuściła go do salonu, przyjmując butelkę kiepskiego trunku.

\- Więc? Co niezwykłego się zdarzyło, że zdecydowałeś spędzić ten świąteczny dzień u mnie?

\- Myślałem, że się ucieszysz. Nie wiele osób spędza Święta samotnie.

Sherlock ewidentnie sposępniał, a Molly poczuła gwałtowne wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Ależ cieszę się. Oczywiście, że się cieszę. Po prostu jestem zaskoczona, myślałam, że spędzisz święta z Johnem i Mary.

\- Nie - odparł mężczyzna, krzywiąc się nieznacznie - Nie wiem jak zachować się w obecności małych ludzkich istot. Mają wyjątkową tendencję do ciągłego krzyczenia i ciężko się z nimi porozumieć. No i John nie był zachwycony, gdy dowiedział się, że pokazywałem małej moje eksperymenty, które trzymam w lodowce. Obawiam się, że im mniej jego córka będzie mieć doświadczeń ze mną tym lepiej dla niej.

Molly nie umiała znaleźć na to odpowiedzi. Sherlock natomiast zająknął się i kontynuował.

\- Cóż, spędziłbym to popołudnie u siebie, ale pani Hudson wyjechała do siostry i...

To był jeden z tych momentów, w których nadchodzi całkowite olśnienie i Molly miała ochotę puknąć się w głowę. Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadła. Sherlock czuł się samotny. Oczywiście, że tak. Odkąd poznał Johna, nie był sam w świąteczne dni, zawsze mógł liczyć na wsparcie przyjaciela i miał do kogo się odezwać.   
A więc oboje spędzali święta samotnie. Teraz będą samotni razem. Ta myśl sprawiła, że Molly się uśmiechnęła.

      Przysiedli na kanapie, a Sherlock streścił jej ostatnie wydarzenia z kryminalnego półświatka, jednak stanowczo omijał temat Moriaty'ego czy też jego naśladowcy. Co jak co, ale ten człowiek nie był najlepszym obiektem rozmowy na dzisiejszy wieczór.   
Po pierwszym kieliszku truskawkowe wino nie smakowało już tak źle, jednak piernikom nic nie mogło pomóc. Nieco przypalone, zadziwiająco twarde i suche, nadrabiały precyzyjnością wzorów. Jeden misternie wykonany glock 23c, dość realistyczne ludzkie serce i dwa modele cząsteczkowe kwasu azotowego smakowały jak trociny posypane cynamonem i polane odrobiną starego miodu.  
Kiedy w końcu rozmowa się urwała, zapadła długa, niczym nieprzerywana cisza. Nie było to jednak krępujące milczenie, było w nim coś przyjaznego, coś, co sprawiało, że Molly miała ochotę zatrzymać tę chwilę na zawsze.  
Po chwili, ku zdumieniu panny Hooper, Sherlock sięgnął po gazetę telewizyjną i przekartkował ją szybko.

\- Teraz powinien lecieć Grinch. - oznajmił z boleściwą miną i podał pilota Molly.

Pojmując niedorzeczność sytuacji i patrząc na wyraz jego twarzy, kobieta poczuła nieodpartą ochotę wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Sherlock spojrzał na nią urażony.

\- Po prostu zauważyłem, że lubisz oglądać te bzdury. Mnie do nich nic nie ciągnie - oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami i odwracając z wyższością głowę.

Molly postanowiła pozostawić to bez komentarza. Odszukała kanał i usadowiła się wygodniej na kanapie.  
Kolejna godzina upłynęła jej na przyglądaniu się przygodom zielonego stwora, bohaterskich próbach zjedzenia pierniczków i słuchaniu sarkastycznych uwag Sherlocka. Po kolejnej serii komentarzy („to zdecydowanie nie jest normalne”, „ten film to pohańbienie praw fizyki” oraz „ludzie naprawdę puszczają to dzieciom na święta?”) detektyw zaprzestał narzekania i zrobiło się zdecydowanie ciszej. Dopiero po chwili Molly zorientowała się dlaczego — Sherlock spał z głową opartą o podłokietnik sofy.

Pani patolog miała już okazję patrzeć na śpiącego czarnowłosego geniusza, gdy ten ukrywał się u niej, przez parę tygodni, po swoim osławionym „samobójstwie”. Nadal jednak nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia, jak młodo wygląda podczas snu. Jakby wszystkie zmartwienia i ciężkie doświadczenia odeszły w niepamięć. Wstała na chwilę i poszła po koc, aby przykryć nim detektywa. Potem wcisnęła 'play' aby zobaczyć, jak Grinch zostaje wielbicielem Świąt.

      Kiedy Molly otworzyła oczy, poczuła się mocno zdezorientowana. Leżała na kanapie przykryta kocem, który pachniał zadziwiająco przyjemnie i znajomo. Zegar wskazywał piątą nad ranem, co oznaczało, że przespała prawie całą noc. Rozejrzała się, jednak po Sherlocku nie było ani śladu. Po chwili dobiegł ją mocny zapach kawy. Tylko jedna znana jej osoba mogła wstać w święta o piątej, aby raczyć się espresso. Sherlock wyszedł z kuchni, dopijając smolisty napój. Jego koszula była pomięta, a zazwyczaj doskonale ułożone loki pozostawiały wiele do życzenia.

\- Dzień dobry, Molly. - przywitał się, starając przygładzić niesforne loki.

\- Dzień dobry - uśmiechnęła się Molly. Jednak jej uśmiech zbladł, gdy zobaczyła, że Sherlock kieruje się do przedpokoju.- Wychodzisz?

\- Lestrade dzwonił - odparł Sherlock, unosząc trzymany w dłoni telefon. - Mamy nowy trop, Scotland Yard wyjątkowo nie leni się w te święta. Zostawiłem kartkę na stole, nie chciałem cię obudzić.

Panna Hooper gwałtownie wróciła do rzeczywistości. Przecież to ten sam genialny Sherlock, dla którego liczy się tylko praca. Sherlock Holmes nie będzie siedział bezczynnie w domu i gawędził przy śniadaniu. Nie powinna o tym zapominać..., a jednak została pozbawiona perspektywy przyjemnego poranka, wyjątkowo szybko i chyba nie do końca umiała ukryć rozczarowanie.

\- Przepraszam - dodał detektyw po chwili ciszy, a Molly nie umiała powiedzieć czy dostrzegł smutek na jej twarzy, czy też przeprasza za to, że ją obudził.

Po chwili mężczyzna stał już przy drzwiach, z szalikiem owiniętym wokół szyi i płaszczem na ramionach. Kiedy Molly podeszła, aby otworzyć zamek, Sherlock przytrzymał ją za łokieć, i spojrzał w górę, jakby się zastanawiał.

\- Molly?

\- Tak?

\- Masz jemiołę nad drzwiami.

\- Owszem.

\- To głupia tradycja.

\- Możliwe.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie tradycje. Stawiam je na równi z przesądami i talizmanami szczęścia.

\- Wiem. 

\- Tradycja oznacza sentyment. Nie jestem sentymentalny.

\- Wiem.

\- Czasami jednak robię wyjątki.

\- Wiem...- Molly uświadomiła sobie, że odpowiedziała, zanim znaczenie słów mężczyzny do niej dotarło.

\- Albo i nie wiem - wyszeptała, gdy Sherlock pochylił się, by ją pocałować.

Jego, zaskakująco miękkie usta smakowały kawą i cynamonem. Truskawkowe wino musujące mogło się schować.

       Kiedy drzwi zostały zamknięte, a wysoka postać oddalała się, walcząc z podmuchami wiatru, Molly nadal czuła ów smak na ustach i dotyk dłoni Sherlocka na swoim policzku. Natomiast na stole znalazła kartkę, z pośpiesznie zapisanymi słowami;

_Wesołych Świąt! Wpadnę jutro._

oraz jednego, świątecznego pierniczka.

W kształcie zupełnie nierealistycznego serca.

**Author's Note:**

> Na życzenie Wam wesołych Świąt jest odrobinę za późno, a że z braku laku lepszy kit, życzę Wam wspaniałego Sylwestra i dziękuję za przeczytanie powyższego tekstu.  
> Każdy komentarz jest dla mnie cenny :)


End file.
